


Tu étais mon soleil.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Disney - All Media Types, Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Hercule la série animée] : Pourquoi elle exactement ? Cassandre ne le savait toujours pas, mais toujours est-il qu'apparemment, Galatée était tombée amoureuse d'elle… et c'était réciproque. Cassandre/Galatée.
Relationships: Cassandra & Hercules (Disney: Hercules), Cassandra/Galatea (Disney: Hercules), Cassandra/Galatea the Statue (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Galatea & Hercules (Disney: Hercules), Hercules/Tempest (Disney: Hercules)
Series: Sur votre 31 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. 16. Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Mot du 04/10/2020 : Feuille
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Titre du 29/06/2020 : Tu étais mon soleil
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Galatée
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Ne pas mentionner Icare.
> 
> \- Défi couple 270 : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Dialogue 66 : « - J'aime pas mon visage… Je le trouve trop rond, pas assez joli, presque banal. Tu ne trouves pas ? - Moi je te trouve juste magnifique. »
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 108. Symbolisé
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Cassandre (Hercule la série animée)
> 
> \- Les 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 33. « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 21 défis.

Cassandre ne savait vraiment pas ce que Galatée lui trouvait.

Elle ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi l'ancienne statue était venue la voir ce jour-là, peu de temps après le bal d'Aphrodite, en entamant la conversation en lui disant : « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Et triste, oui, la voyante l'était, de tout évidence, chose que personne n'arrivait à voir, pas même Hercule, son meilleur ami et fils de Zeus (et fils d'Héra parce que Disney), il avait fallu que ce soit elle, la quasi inconnue, qui s'en rende compte par elle-même, en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

La jeune fille regardait mélancoliquement les feuilles tomber, voyant sa triste existence être symbolisée par ces dernières, quand Galatée l'avait timidement abordée.

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait ce jour-là, mais Galatée était arrivée, et avait réussi à la faire sourire, à la faire sortir de sa coquille, à devenir son amie.

Et, plus tard, elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que ce soit réciproque.

Et pourtant...

_§§§§_

« J'aime pas mon visage… Marmonna Cassandre à sa petite-amie un jour où elle était plus déprimée que d'habitude. Je le trouve trop rond, pas assez joli, presque banal. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Galatée s'était contentée de lui sourire.

\- Moi je te trouve juste magnifique.

Et Cassandre avait sourit à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, avait-elle dit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Galatée était avec elle, mais toujours est-il qu'apparemment elle était bien avec elle, et Cassandre n'allait certainement pas ne pas en profiter.


	2. 17. Je ne te crois pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Galatée
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Ne pas mentionner Icare.
> 
> \- Défi couple 270 : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Prompt 50 : "Je ne te crois pas"
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 109. Président / présider
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 16 : Un baiser dans une salle de classe. Contrainte : Se passe devant tout les élèves
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Cassandre (Hercule la série animée)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Galatée leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacée.

Par Zeus, Cassandre était beaucoup de choses, jolie, sympathique, studieuse, intelligente, impétueuse, mais elle était également tellement _bornée_!

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que... parce que c'est tout simplement impossible !

La brune croisa les bras.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi...

\- Écoute Galatée, tu n'es pas la première personne à me faire ce coup-là.

\- Quoi, t'inviter au prochain bal de la promo ?

\- Non, à te moquer de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Protesta l'ancienne statue. Je veux _vraiment_ aller au bal avec toi, et si tu n'es pas intéressée, ce n'est pas grave, seulement...

\- Je suis intéressée, mais...

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème, tu as peur que le bal soit présidé par Adonis et Hélène ? Tenta de plaisanter l'étudiante.

\- Pas du tout, je suis seulement habituée à ce qu'on m'invite pour ensuite découvrir qu'on s'est moqué de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Prouve-le. »

Galatée regarda autour d'elle, elles étaient encore dans la salle de classe, tous les autres élèves étaient là, c'était l'endroit parfait.

Délicatement, elle se pencha vers la prophétesse et l'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée.

Cassandre se figea de surprise, avant de la fixer avec étonnement.

« Est-ce que ça te semble suffisant comme preuve ?

\- Je crois oui... bredouilla l'autre, encore confuse, mais souriante.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Oui, fit Cassandre avec un sourire cette fois plus confiant, et Galatée se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Parfait ! »


	3. 18. Agacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- Défi couple 270 : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Ne pas mentionner Icare.
> 
> \- Situation 267 : A voit une tempête arriver
> 
> \- Dialogue 78 : « - Ne sors pas ! La tempête arrive ! - Mais il y a [prénom] dehors. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! »
> 
> \- Mot du 28/07/2020 Malédiction
> 
> \- Prompt 145 : « Je ne peux pas te laisser là... »
> 
> \- Je ne peux pas 12 : Je ne peux pas te laisser là
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 110. Il n'y a pas besoin de crier / inutile de hurler
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Galatée
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Cassandre (Hercule la série animée)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 16 défis.

Personne ne l'avait écoutée, comme d'habitude.

Et par Zeus, c'était particulièrement agaçant pour la jeune voyante, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer au fait qu'on n'écoute pas ses prédictions, quant bien même celles-ci se révélaient toujours exactes.

Foutue malédiction...

Elle avait vu une tempête arriver, l'avait dit aux autres, mais pourtant, aucune réaction, en dehors de sa petite-amie, et les autres étudiants de l'académie Prométhée étaient partis se promener, alors qu'elle était restée à la bibliothèque à lire avec Galatée.

Et puis Hercule avait surgi, complètement paniqué.

« UNE TEMPÊTE ! IL Y A UNE TEMPÊTE QUI ARRIVE !

\- Oh ça, grimaça Cassandre, inutile de hurler Hercule.

\- Tu as l'air d'être bien calme à ce sujet.

\- Évidemment puisque j'étais déjà au courant ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais ici de toute façon.

Hercule soupira.

\- Bon je vais devoir y aller.

\- Ne sors pas ! La tempête arrive !

\- Mais il y a Tempête dehors. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Je ne peux pas te laisser là, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Puis, le héros décampa et Cassandre soupira une nouvelle fois, avant d'embrasser Galatée.

« Quand finiront-ils par enfin m'écouter ?

\- Jamais je suppose... Au moins, on a encore la bibliothèque pour nous toutes seules pendant au moins quelques heures.

\- Effectivement, rétorqua Cassandre en éclatant de rire. »


	4. 19. Dieu, déesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- Défi couple 270 : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 18 : Un baiser pendant un bal de promo
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Ne pas mentionner Icare.
> 
> \- POP n19 : Hook - Le manteau en cuir : écrire sur un manteau spécial pour votre personnage ou écrire sur un personnage au style vestimentaire reconnaissable
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 111. Renaître de ses cendres
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Galatée
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Cassandre (Hercule la série animée)
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.

Galatée était tout bonnement magnifique.

Rien de très surprenant après tout, elle avait été créée par la déesse Aphrodite en personne, la déesse de la beauté, qu'elle soit belle allait de soit, et belle, elle l'était réellement, Cassandre en était presque jalouse.

Ça aurait été facile de détester Galatée en vérité, elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente, amie avec tout le monde et bien plus populaire et sociable que Cassandre ne le serait jamais, sauf que Galatée était beaucoup trop adorable pour pouvoir être détestée de qui que ce soit, et Galatée était son amie à elle aussi, qui l'écoutait et la croyait quant à ses prédictions, et en la côtoyant, la jeune fille avait l'impression de renaître de ses cendres, et de ne plus être seule.

C'était plaisant et agréable, vraiment.

Et puis Galatée l'avait invitée au bal de promo organisé en l'honneur de Zeus, et là, quelque chose avait changé.

_§§§§_

Cassandre regarda la robe que portait Galatée, une robe violette confectionnée par Aphrodite en personne pour celle qui était un peu comme sa fille adoptive, et qui la rendait si reconnaissable dès qu'on l'apercevait, même de loin.

« Tu es vraiment jolie, fit Cassandre en la contemplant, et Galatée lui sourit, flattée.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, alors qu'elles dansaient toutes deux. »

Cassandre le pensait réellement maintenant.

Elle était heureuse.


	5. 20. Peur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mot du 24/06/2020 Peur
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : P : Peur
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Ne pas mentionner Icare.
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- Défi couple 270 : Cassandre/Galatée (Hercule, la série animée)
> 
> \- Situation 265 : A doit voir un psychologue et demande à B de l'aider car il ne trouve pas la force d'y aller.
> 
> \- Dialogue 80 : « - Comment ça se fait que tu sois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie ? - Peut-être parce que je suis la seule chose tout simplement que tu aies ? »
> 
> \- POP n18 : Hannibal - Psychiatre : écrire sur un psychiatre ou sur quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'aller chez un psychiatre
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 112. pied au plancher
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Galatée
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Cassandre (Hercule la série animée)
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.

Il fallait qu'elle aille chez le psy...

Zeus seul savait depuis combien de temps elle se le disait à elle-même, mais Cassandre avait tout simplement peur, c'était probablement stupide, mais elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, pourtant il faudrait bien qu'elle y aille un jour, elle avait besoin de le faire, de se confier à quelqu'un, mais...

Jusque là, elle n'avait juste pas pu.

« Cassandre ? »

La voix de sa petite-amie la tira de ses réflexions, et elle soupira, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Galatée...

Sans elle, sa vie ne serait pas aussi belle, de toute évidence, et pourtant, le fait est qu'elle ne lui avait pas toujours facilité les choses, elle se souvenait de disputes, elle se souvenait...

« _Comment ça se fait que tu sois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie ?_

\- _Peut-être parce que je suis la seule chose tout simplement que tu aies_ ? »

Il y avait eu de mauvais moments, c'est vrai, mais aussi et surtout des bons, et maintenant, elle se le jurait, elle allait tout faire pour aller mieux, se sortir de cette dépression qui la bouffait depuis maintenant près de deux ans, oh ce ne serait pas simple, elle le savait pertinemment, mais avec Galatée à ses côtés, elle avait bon espoir d'y arriver.

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour réussir à aller chez ce psychiatre, Parenthésis, parce que sans cela, jamais elle ne se serait résolue à y aller toute seule.

« J'arrive chérie ! Fit-elle en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. »

En la voyant arriver, Galatée lui offrit un sourire aimant, et Cassandre sentit ses craintes diminuer, au moins un peu.

« Allez, on y va ! Dit sa petite-amie en s'installant au volant. Pied au plancher ! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Sinon tu risques d'être en retard, et alors que Cassandre s'asseyait à côté d'elle, la brune l'embrassa. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Cassandre hocha la tête.

Elle l'espérait.

Dieux, elle l'espérait _tellement_.

FIN.


End file.
